


Sorry, i'm late

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward is intent to pursue a bad guy on the rooftops of the city, when he is helped by the beautiful and enterprising Skye.<br/>But a series of unfortunate events will make him be late to one of the most important events of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, i'm late

Running on the roofs had never been his strong suit. Especially if it's the bad guy the one who make you run for the roofs of half the town.

 

"Can they just use a damned sidewalk?" Asked Grant Ward, while pursuing yet another villain.

 

They had discovered him while he was trying to retrieve a dangerous alien weapon, and Grant was chasing him for hours now.

 

Roof after roof, he had now him in hand.

 

He wouldn't go very far anyway.

 

Not that Grant hates their job. He was a SHIELD's specialist and he adored it. He could have as little human contact as possible, working alone, doing what he did best.

 

But it was in days like these that he hated his job.

 

It was not the type to chase him. Especially if his opponent was a frail and clumsy boy that he was running for a breath to the rooftops of New York.

 

"Stop!" He screamed.

 

But the boy was so frightened that he ran even faster, jumping the gash that was between two buildings.

 

Grant didn't even have time to reach that he founded him lying on the ground, unconscious.

 

"Agent Skye” Grant said in exasperation.

 

"Agent Ward" asked the young woman who had landed him.

 

The beautiful Agent Skye. They had met a couple of times already.

 

She was one of the youngest recruits but their paths had already encountered.

 

She was beautiful. If ever she needed it, she might interpret a model or something in an undercover mission.

 

"I didn't need your help" said Grant.

 

"Are you sure Agent Ward?" Said Skye.

 

"Yes, you see. I got him "

 

"Yes, but I had neutralized him”

 

"You were successful just because he landed right at that moment"

 

"One thing that I used to do my job"

 

"You mean my job" Grant replied annoyed.

 

"Sometimes you can even say thank you, you know?" said Skye.

 

"Thank you, but I don't need your help"

 

"Oh, I have hurt Agent Ward's feelings. He can't accept the idea that a woman has the beat "

 

"No, what happened to equality between the sexes?" Grant said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Well then, let's divide the credit" said Skye.

 

"I work alone" Grant said, "You know it"

 

"I think you should let it go" said Skye, standing on tiptoe to kiss his jaw.

 

"Are you free later?"

 

"I feel like I already have a date, don't you think" Skye said, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

The girl then disappeared beyond the wall, leaving him speechless.

 

 

"Ward, what happened?" Said his boss, Director Coulson, through the headset.

 

"All right sir, we've got him," said Ward.

 

"We have?"

 

"I had a little help, I must admit"

 

"Skye," asked the director amused.

 

"The one and only"

 

 

 

That damn kid didn't want to talk.

 

They had left him the thankless task of questioning him, but he didn't want to give up.

 

This made him to be incredibly late for an important appointment that he had the same evening.

 

"You're incredibly late" said Leo Fitz, his best friend and colleague, as soon as he set foot inside the church.

 

God only knows how he managed to get the elegant suit, complete with a bow tie, just before exiting the SHIELD's facility in which he questioned the boy, and certainly the streets of New York were always dangerously busy, especially for someone like him he had counted the minutes.

 

"Yes, but i'm here" said Grant "How i look like? Good? "

 

"Er Ward? You mean really come with the gun still in the holster "

"It must be the force of habit"

 

He walked down the aisle, almost running, while the May glanced pure hate to him to be late for his own wedding.

 

Tripp and Jemma were soon joined by Fitz, who stood behind Ward as his bestman, while Coulson was standing near May with a neutral expression on his face.

 

Behind them were the closest friends who were working inside the SHIELD and the Avengers.

 

"Only Ward can be late to his own wedding" cried Tony, getting a pat on the chest by Steve and Natasha.

 

The small and intimate ceremony began.

 

They hadn't had a lavish wedding. Grant and his wife said they didn't need to have an audience, which was enough to share a moment so beautiful with the people they loved.

 

And she was there, at the end of the aisle.

 

That dress was spectacular, especially if worn by her, but the thing that made it even more wonderful was the angry face which she was looking at him.

 

Grant loved when she was angry.

 

"You're late," Skye said "When you asked me if I had something to do later, I didn't think you'd forgotten. I thought you were kidding "

 

"I was joking" said Grant, "That damn kid didn't want to talk"

 

"You could have at least warn me"

 

"Skye, you have to let it go a bit" Grant said with a grin.

 

"I love you, but if we want make this thing work you have to be more than just an agent. In addition, I'm sure my father would understand if you miss a few mission "

 

"Grant Douglas Ward, Would you take Skye Coulson as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked aloud.

 

"I do" said Grant, without taking his eyes off Skye.

 

"And you Skye Coulson? Do you want to take Grant Douglas Ward such as your lawfully wedded husband? "

 

"Yes" Skye said, not taking his eyes off from Grant.

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" announced the priest.

 

The two exchanged a tender kiss, while Jemma wiped her face, Fitz, Tripp and Coulson applauded and May regained her usual neutral face, while the rest of the Avengers was cheering from the benches.

"As long as we're together, no matter what happens" whispered Skye.

 

"Hey, we are agents of SHIELD. Anything can happen, Mrs. Ward "Grant said with a grin.

 

 

That was the life of a secret agent. Sometimes it also happened to arrive late to their own wedding, but at least Grant knew he could always count on Skye. Whether he needs some one to land a bad guy on a roof or to be his wife and spend the rest of her life with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this, children, is what happens when you find yourself at age 22 played to revise "The Incredibles" along with your little sister. 
> 
>  
> 
> The fic is "loosely" inspired by the first scene of the film, where Mr. Incredible and Elastic Girl find themselves "accidentally" on a roof while he is chasing a robber and then, by an unfortunate series of events, he arrives late to his own marriage with her. 
> 
> I don't know why, but this has inspired me. 
> 
> Well, tomorrow I should finish the second chapter of "Death can wait" so stay tuned! 
> 
> -jess


End file.
